thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zephyr the Exalted/Make-a-Mutt Workshop
Other than the Hunger Games, the Capitol is known for its vast sources of entertainment (exclusive only to the Capitol, of course); from underground fighting rinks, Enslave-an-Avox events, dramatic reinterpretation of past tributes' lives, and much more, there is a lot to watch and gawk at. One of the most beloved programs takes place on the Fauna channel: Make-a-Mutt Workshop. Two teams of aspiring scientists must compete in a grueling competition to create the most vicious, tenacious, and pernicious beast there is based on a certain set of requirements or themes. The winners of each challenge get to rest another night, while the unfortunate losers must send away one of their own. After a certain amount of competitors are left, the teams are abolished and every man is on their own. Once the top two are left, their respective muttations will undergo a lethal fight to the death. The victor of said match-up will see to it that their muttation is featured in a future Hunger Games, and will even be offered a position as a Gamemaker. This is Make-a-Mutt Workshop: Where mindless, killing things are made! Introduction This is a competition I decided to make. There will be twelve competitors, six in each team, and once half are eliminated, a merge will occur. A death battle written by myself will happen in the end, so look forward to that I suppose. Application *Username: *Name: (Doesn't have to be your real name, of course.) Rules and Other Stuff *Be sure to read all requirements and the theme before submitting your muttation. *You can choose to work together or send in a bunch of individual designs. *Teams will be randomized. *The competitor(s) who had the best idea will have immunity for the following challenge. *Voting will take place on chat or on the comments below. Contestants Shamelessly stole this coding from Justin; credit goes to the almighty Phoenix Key: Team Jabberjay: #CD9B9B Team Trackerjacker: #EDCB62 A red color box indicates the contestant was eliminated. A yellow color box indicates the contestant performed the best during the previous challenge and is safe. A black color box indicates the contestant was in the top 4 and made it to the merge. A gold color box indicates the contestant is the victor. WIN indicates the contestant was on the winning team that round. LOSE indicates the contestant was on the losing team that round. ELIM indicates the contestant was eliminated that round. SAFE indicates the contestant won an individual challenge or performed the best in the previous challenge and is safe. Challenges Judging Criteria *Creativity and Originality *Well-explained *Realism I= The host walks up to the stage, a bewildering smile etched on his face. In his hand, he carries the envelope detailing the contestant's first challenge. ''"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen of the Capitol! I'm your host, Pecus Corocotta, and I'm pleased to present another astounding season of Make-a-Mutt: Where merciless, killing things are made! On the right, we have Team Jabberjay featuring Jacob, Batman, Audrey, Emrys, Dovahkiin, and Haven. On the left, we have Team Trackerjay featuring Kevin, Echo, Elias, Max, Aria, and Tyler. Let's give the competitors some spirit!" ''The crowd goes wild with excitement. ''Pecus claps along, the competitors appearing a little nervous or shocked by the whole spectacle, but they're all enthusiastic to be a part of a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. ''"Wonderful!" Pecus chants, "Now then, for the challenge . . ." ''The crowd goes still, eager to discover the theme. ''"Each team will have to make an avian mutt based on the following samples: harpy eagle, great horned owl, and hooded pitohui. The mutt will have to be capable of attacking tributes unsuspected, and be able to easily kill or mutilate on sight." ''The crowd oos while the competitors begin processing ideas to utilize. ''"We'll see you all shortly after the mutt is devised! Once again, welcome to Make-a-Mutt, and enjoy this short commercial break!" ---- Requirements: Based on harpy eagle, great horned owl, and hooded pitohui. Template: Name of Mutt: Description of Appearance: Abilities: Weaknesses: How samples were taken into consideration: Additional information: ---- I'm a bit lazy right now, so the POV is unfinished, but here are the results. I thought most of the designs were interesting, some more than others, and I was pleased a lot of you took into consideration the Hooded Pitohui's affinity toward toxins. However, only one team can win, so here's a quick rundown of the mutts. Team Jabberjay: Jacob: No mutt. :c Emrys: I thought the Shikwau was one of most original and well-written muttations. I found it interesting that she incorporated camouflage to the mutt's design, which would certainly aid its ability to kill unsuspected. I also liked that she didn't make the poison too overpowering, and instead made it more akin to an actual pitohui. Lastly, I found majority of weaknesses quite appropriate, as the theme implied the mutt must attack from behind, and would naturally be bad at frontal, open assault. Originality and Creativity: 3.5 stars Well explained: 4 stars Realism: 3 stars Batman: I thought the Crowned Harpy Owl Mutt (what a name) had a peculiar design, but not that much else going out for it. Its abilities weren't explained in depth and thus, makes it appear a lot similar to the other mutts than the creator intended. What bothered me the most out of the description wasn't so much of mutt really, but because Zee said it has a black spotted pattern like a tiger. >.> Just a nitpick that doesn't pertain to much, but I think this mutt had potential but wasn't executed that well overall. For example, while the Great-Horned Owl features are outright stated, and toxins clearly are due to the Hooded Pitohui, I don't see much of the Harpy Eagle. One of the most realistic of the bunch, otherwise. Originality and Creativity: 2.5 stars Well explained: 3 stars Realism: 3.5 stars Haven: Lovely concept. The Silverclaw is an interesting lil' beastie that I can see functioning in the Hunger Games, and isn't too overpowered as well. I was delightfully surprised that it carried a distinct stench to it; something small that can be easily overlooked but I find it to be a fascinating weakness. The toxins imbedded in its plumes is an unusual, but original and effective method in my mind; and is personally my favorite usage of the Hooded Pitohui. The appearance of the claws was a neat addition as well. Very appropriate to consider the shock value that goes along with appalling deaths. Overall, well-described and explained, I can even picture it in my head. Nicely done. Originality and Creativity: 4 stars Well explained: 4 stars Realism: 3.5 stars Audrey: Harpy Mutt. Name could be a lot better. The description is underwhelming, but I appreciate the simplicity, it's sorta like a Generation I Pokemon-esque feeling with not a lot of details but just enough to be acceptable. Compliments aside, I don't see how stealth plays into the mutts' role, but it seems like quite the overpowered beast honestly. 25 arrows to kill one mutt?! That's a little ludicrous. Also I don't know what, "If it sees something more interesting then it's subject," means. Furthermore, the mutt's history is pretty confusing as well. "they put the mutt spawned in special tube to keep it from being exposed to anything deathly to the mutt," seems like a temporary fix or is that just me? I don't know, it just isn't that appealing of a concept. I'd recommend improving on your grammar to avoid confusion and try thinking outside of the box more, but don't create something too crazy of course. Originality and Creativity: 1.5 stars Well explained: 1.5 stars Realism: 1.5 stars Dovahkiin: The name is a bit misleading. When I think of "The Stinger," I think of something more akin to an arachnid than a bird. It'd be more appropriate to call it "The Inflicter" (though it'd definitely lose points since that's not as cool as The Stinger.) Regarding originality, the fact that it can't spend a few minutes together with its own kind before it starts shredding each other part was interesting and reminds me of Betta fish. I can see a tribute working around this to cause a massive avian genocide. I found it peculiar that offensively, it was a monster, though it was physically weak on the defensive side. I can see these two traits canceling each other and makes this frail bird more of the speedy, offensive type, like a Staraptor (another pokemon reference lmao). Though it could be revised, it was nice to see something different. Originality and Creativity: 3 stars Well explained: 3 stars Realism: 3 stars Team Trackerjacker: Echo: I'm at a loss for words. Judging from the name, I'm assuming you didn't take the challenge quite seriously. "Bob the Hornyhui" doesn't sound like a mutt and gives off some weird stripper name vibes. I don't see how "being confused as a eagle" could be a positive trait, and would be better used within the weakness section. Furthermore, this mutt hardly meets the expectations of the theme. Tricking the tribute into touching is a little iffy, but having it just approach them is a bit nonsensical and almost Suicide Bomber-esque. Being able to avoid sleeping is absurd as well. Most birds can't swim, so that goes without saying. Being slow was a poor addition in my opinion, as I imagined a beast capable of easily lacerating a tribute on sight, but this mutt seems to follow a motto of "don't you dare touch or eat me or you will die," much can easily be worked around by tributes. I'd recommend working on being more descriptive, apply more thought into naming, and carefully select features in accordance to the theme. Originality and Creativity: 1 star Well explained: 1.5 stars Realism: 2.5 stars Tyler: Nice, but flashy name. Though the naming pattern of canonical mutts is underwhelming, I wouldn't use Latin as a name. Has a little bit of everything, though the Alatum Bestia's primary feature appears to be the poison. In this mutt's case, it'd be hard for tributes to avoid getting slashed and filled with paralyzing toxins at an incredibly fast rate. Though almost everybody includes this, it's nice seeing it being used differently. The most original aspect would be the weaknesses, as this bird appears to be more of a scaredy cat than the others, and will shriek if startled. I appreciate such a gimmick being used and adds to the overall flavor of the entry. Nicely done. Originality and Creativity: 3 stars Well explained: 3.5 stars Realism: 3.5 stars Max: More will be added in the upcoming hour ---- ''"And we're back," Pecus chanted. "Welcome to Make-a-Mutt Workshop, and I'm your host, Pecus Corocotta! As you all know, we put the contestants to the test, and now it's time to see the results!" ''The crowd goes wild with excitement. ''"Let's begin with Team Jabberjay, starting with Jacob." ''A man walks up to Pecus, and whispers in his ear. "Oh? Jacob didn't finish the challenge? What a shame, surely he was given him more than enough time." ''The crowd boos. ''"Calm down everybody, we've still got mutts to see. Moving on, we have Emrys of Team Jabberjay." ''Emrys walks up to the stage from the right, carrying a large cage concealed with a cloth the color of Team Jabberjay. The audience frets with excitement, while Pecus raises a brow. ''"Tell me Emrys, what do you have in store for us?" ''Emrys smiles. "I'll show you." ''She lifts the cloth, revealing a sleepy bird with impressive talons. Pecus whistles. ''"Ain't she a beauty, folks! But Emrys, why is she asleep? I'd imagine she'd be whipping a storm right now." ''The crowd laughs, though some are anticipating the reveal. ''"Well Pecus, like the Great-Horned Owl, this one is a bit of nocturne. They're made for nightly assault and stealth, and are even gifted with an affinity for toxins." ''Pecus nods. "Toxins, huh? From the Hooded Pitohui, I'd assume. Well, you've proven to us that you've utilized Category:Blog posts